Kouhai and Senpai
by SHO99
Summary: Every encounter tells a story and a SHORT one makes it WHOLE... ugh.. just playing with the summary. Go ahead and please read. Tell me what you think then.
1. Mornings

**Hello! Another free! fic for you all. This time it's about Nobume's friend ****_(from even if I'm not reflected in your eyes),_** NINO. This is a short story for every chapter ( I say too short). Well anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one. I like Nino as a character that's why I wrote this one ;D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FREE!**

* * *

"Nino~ senpai~!" called a cheery voice behind me.

I looked back and saw big round dark pink eyes looking at me.

"Good morning senpai~!" he greeted me with a wide smile.

I tried not to blush from his cuteness but I failed to hide it anyway. "Good morning…"

"So you're walking alone today? Where's Nobu-senpai?" he asked.

"Already in school." I answered.

"You're the type that got left behind because you wake up late?" he asked again, hands inside his pocket while curiously eyeing me.

"It's only for today."

"I see. But didn't you get left behind last week?"

I glanced at him. _How did he know?_

"How did you know?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"I always see you in the mornings with Nobu-senpai." He grinned.

"Heh~" I said, amused by his keen observation.

"Ah! Haru-chan!" he shouted as he sprinted towards his friend.

_Ah, he left._ I thought as I watched the two of them. _What was that all about? _Sigh. _Same old curious Nagisa I think._

Ding~ dong~


	2. Fetish

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE!**

* * *

Sigh.

"What's wrong Nino? You've been sighing lately." Nobu asked, a childhood friend of mine and my seatmate.

"I'm just thinking." I said.

"?"

"I always feel fluffy inside when I see Nagisa."

"Isn't that just your fetish reacting?"

"Hmm…I think so too, but somehow it's different."

"How's it different?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah… I think it's just my fetish."

"?"

"Cute things really makes my heart go doki~ doki."

"I think you're just lazy to explain the difference between the usual and Nagisa."

I stiffen at her words and fake a smile.

"Thought so…" Nobu sweat dropped.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh._


	3. Lunch in the Rooftop

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE!**

* * *

As I opened the door to the rooftop, Nobu and I heard loud voices. We stepped outside and turn towards our right and saw the swimming club. One of them noticed us.

"Eating lunch here?" asked Makoto.

"Uh, yeah!" I replied.

"Ah! Nobu-chan-senpai!" called out by the red head girl who was sitting beside Makoto and waving her hands at us. "Why don't you two join us?"

I glanced at my side, Nobu said nothing but she was glaring at someone. I sweat drop and turned towards the swimming club once again. I saw a same glare from Nanase.

_I wonder what their problem is._

"Uh, thank you for the offer but we have to decline. Sorry." I said.

"Don't be shy Nino-senpai! You too Nobu-senpai! Join us!" Nagisa butted in and didn't hear us out anymore. He pulled us towards their group and the others move to make room for the two of us.

Nobu and I stared at each other. She didn't oppose so I guess it's okay to eat with the guys.

"So how are things in your club?" I asked as I ate my lunch.

"We're planning to look for new members. After graduation Nagisa and Rei will be left alone and there won't be swimming club next year if we lack members so we have to recruit." Makoto said.

"That's tough." I commented.

"Yeah. So what about your club?" he asked.

"We're busy practicing for the upcoming competition." I replied.

"Nino-senpai, Nobu-senpai, can you please help us find new members?" Nagsia pleaded, showing us his puppy eyes.

"Ugh-" _Must resist those big round eyes. I don't want to do anything with your club._

"We'll try." Nobu said.

"What!?" I blurted out.

"Really? Thank you!" the others seems to be pleased also.

"Then which one of this would you like to wear since you'll be modelling for us?" asked Nagisa, stealing the swimsuit magazine in Rei's hands and showed it to us.

"W-" Nobu uttered.

"W ?" Nagisa repeated.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"We didn't agree to that!" Nobu shouted blushing hard.


	4. For 1000 yen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE!**

"Have you changed your mind? Will you model for us today?" Nagisa asked after we bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Not a chance." Nobu glared at him.

"Why? You were the one who said you'd help us!?" there was desperate in his voice but he still looked so cute.

_Thump._

He received another glare from my friend but he didn't seem affected. _Wow! The infamous death glare of Nobu was rejected._

"Nino-senpai! Please!" he turned towards me pouting.

"Don't worry Nagisa, we'll help you look for new recruits but as for the modelling we won't do it unless you pay us." I grinned.

"What the hell are you saying Nino!?" Nobu pulled my collar harshly.

"Relax. He won't agree to it." I whispered, assuring her.

"B-but-"

"H-how much?"

We both turned to look at him.

"1000 yen." I smirked.

"B-b-b-" he stuttered.

"You can't afford it. So give up."

"I- I understand." He sighed and slowly he walked away.

"Make sure he won't ask tomorrow." Nobu muttered and began to walk again.

"Yeah, yeah! But I wonder why they want to do that kind of plan just to attract new comers. Now I'm starting to think that the swimming club were just a bunch of perverts." I sighed.

The next day.

"Nino-senpai~! I have the 1000 yen! So can you model for us now?" Nagisa chirped.

"S-seriously?" I asked somehow didn't believe he was _that_ serious.

"Nino, you were saying?" I glanced at my side and I trembled in fear when I saw Nobu giving me the death glare. I think I just died.


End file.
